


The Serpent Queen

by SPOOKY_JANELLE



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Domestic Avengers, F/F, F/M, Loki laufeyson/Natasha Romanoff, M/M, Minor Clint Barton/Pietro Maximoff, Minor Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Polyamory, Soulmates, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 19:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15080297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPOOKY_JANELLE/pseuds/SPOOKY_JANELLE
Summary: The three kids of the Avengers, Peter Parker , Lydia laufeyson-Romanoff, Melanie Maximoff are sent to their safe house in Riverdale to escape Hydra finding them. They didn't anticipate finding their soulmate while there...





	1. Chapter 1

A soulmate is someone who you feel an immediate connection with once you meet. It could be anywhere and at any time, but once you meet them, you just sorta know. Well, that was how it used to be. Strange, is it? No, you see humans were a little blind toward those subtle hints, they needed reassurance that the person in front of them definitely was there soulmate besides a little tingle from within their bodies. Over time the human species evolved and besides receiving an odd feeling, a person also develops a tattoo that burns into their flesh that would match their soulmate. It was possible but extremely rare for a person to have more than one soulmate. It was almost as rare as never finding your mate. You see, fate has this funny way of leading people to their soulmate.   
    Jughead once read online that one guy had been 67 and still hadn't meet his soulmate, how that happens he doesn't know but it is odd to never find a soulmate. Yet, here he is almost 18 and with no tattoo. None. Jughead not to surprise thought. He never felt like he deserved love and it wasn't like his family was rushing to give him that love.   
   But all that changed quickly. It started with him meeting Sweet Pea for the first time, which was a 'great' experience. During their confrontation, his heart tightened and his wrist burned like fire. It was such a weird feeling, but after the whole ordeal, Jughead was left with nothing more than an a black spider tattoo on his inner wrist.  
  Overtime, Jughead met the rest of South Side Serpents. It was an intense moment coming together at such a time, but the gang did not have the time to sit down and chat this whole  soulmate thing out to Jughead. No, they had to save his dad from prison first and a rival gang. There was a huge battle which almost resulted in the complete annihilation of the Serpents, but Jughead saved everyone with his stupid heroism that nearly got himself killed. Yet, Jughead felt this overbearing strong need to protect Sweet Pea with every fiber of his body.   
    And now that everything in Riverdale was settling down. Well, settling down as much as Riverdale could. Which meant Sweet Pea and Jughead could talk about how they were each others soulmate. Which shockingly went smoother than Jughead ever imagined. He was even more shocked when he found out his  soulmate was softie at heart. And as much as he tried to hide his feeling with a rough alter it wouldn't work for his soulmate. For he could see right thought it. 

\-----  

    Lydia was raised on stories of soulmates. A random mix of good and bad meetings all ending at the same  destination. A modern happily ever after with an odd twist.   
   Her mother was an Avenger at the time that she meet her father. Which wasn't a good circumstance due to the the fact her dad was trying to destroy New York and that he had mind controlled her godfather. But despite everything that had happened they still ended up together. Now her father reluctantly works for the Avengers and are on decent terms with them... Well so far this week.   
   Similar to Lydia's parents she too had a spider soulmate tattoo but her's didn't have the black widow markings. Her's was just a plain black spider that rested on her right collar bone. She had got her soulmate tattoo in the middle of the night. It was odd. She was sound asleep then she just felt her body engulfed in a hot flame. It was even more tense due to her begin quarter frost giant. Then she felt an icy cold sensation on her collar bone. And just like that she had a soulmate tattoo. She didn't understand why it appeared and it wasn't like she was complaining but she thought she had to meet her soulmate before she could get it. There was only one thing Lydia was sure of. Which was that she had to meet her soulmate at whatever cost.    
    Luckily for Lydia she wasn't the only one who had a mysterious soulmate tattoo just appear. It had been the early morning when Melanie Maximoff felt the tingling burning sensation on her wrist. She had been in the compounds archery range when it happened. She had screamed in terror as the red marks appeared. She had thought her it was her losing control of her powers but when he speedster of father appeared at her side and he reassured his adopted daughter that it was in fact a soulmate tattoo.   
  Both of her fathers had shared a chuckle as their adopted daughter had a red arrow that wrapped around her wrist as her soulmate tattoo. The irony. Hell, Melanie even used it as 'hero name' as her father,Pietro calls it. Despite the oddly of the tattoo appearance they had been reassured by all the soulmate doctors that had been hired by Tony to look at both girls that this was in fact normal. Their are many instances were tattoos have delayed appearance or been triggered by outside forces


	2. Chapter one : The mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing could have prepared them for Hydra's attacks.

_**Face claims:[L](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/2f/04/03/2f0403ba753034f39199a3f68d40ca99.gif)ydia [F](https://em.wattpad.com/af539d936310fe8c483fbf608a6faa9ca0d73d2f/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f53342d734e77597a5374724f64673d3d2d3232303834303632362e313433333038633738363138613735632e676966)reya [L](https://data.whicdn.com/images/299990705/original.gif)aufeyson-Romanoff , [M](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/64/73/03/647303cfb30ba82a629f81e50f590ed8.gif)elanie [L](https://78.media.tumblr.com/8bf957a4075c7de601f90d04d8f8c502/tumblr_n9kod23FOa1qc17ifo6_r2_250.gif)urean [M](https://78.media.tumblr.com/678868bc471ab6d0f706823d3c281431/tumblr_inline_njy7m3UwHd1s7rcqk.gif)aximoff ** _

_**Hero look:[B](https://78.media.tumblr.com/dce2d4434d60e5cc3c903dc4014d8901/tumblr_inline_pa1pr4SwzP1shrb8p_250.gif)rown [R](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/f2/3b/af/f23bafd208367453a35ae3c003cadaa2.gif)ecluse , [R](https://thumbs.gfycat.com/InconsequentialPitifulBlobfish-max-1mb.gif)ed [A](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/36/14/ce/3614cef6595da39183b3f92e2bec25fb.gif)rrow**_  

* * *

**_Lydia laufeyson-Romanoff_**  
   
   It's a little too late now to take it all back, Lydia already outed herself to the world a little while ago. That was one defining moment in her life where she realized it couldn't hurt to have _three_ teenage superheroes protecting the world with the Avengers, her crazy family. She has gone ahead and bitten the bullet, accepting the destiny her mother has always wanted for her (which was ultimately her decision; her father had told her time and time again that even if she chose to live a normal human life, she'd still love her regardless just like he would.)     
   It's been roughly five months since she put on the suit Tony specially made for her. It a was sleek black suit similar to her mother's except her's didn't have holsters for pistols. No, her suit had a holster in the back for her staff. Her staff was pure vibranium ( A gift from T'challa after her mother saved his life from Hydra agents.) Her staff also is able to help her channel her magic threw it.   
   Lydia's proud every single time she puts on her suit and does her round of heroics. Granted, she's nowhere near as good as her mother or father, but she's getting a lot better. When Lydia's not doing heroics she working at STARK industries along side Peter Parker and Melanie Maximoff. Sure, their jobs were simple. Melanie gets everyone coffee and food. While Lydia was a working the front desk and Peter... Well Peter did whatever Peter wanted. He was Tony Starks and Steve Rogers adopted kid after all. He couldn't do anything wrong in their eyes.  
     Lydia raised a questioning eyebrow as she glanced at Melanie who places the can of Arizona raspberry tea in front of her.  
   " They ran out of red bull."  
Deadpanned Melanie. Lydia nodded understandingly as she reached forward and placed the can on lower part of her desk. Lydia stood up and walked towards Melanie as she noticed the girl struggling to hold drinks in her arms.  
   " Let me help you Mel."  
Said Lydia as she took a some of drinks. Melanie looked at her happily. The duo soon went around passing out the said drinks tell Lydia was left with Pepper's. She made her ways towards her office that was on the third floor. As she quickly dropped off the strawberry blondes coffee on her office table she notice the room was empty. She figured Pepper probably had to step out. Shrugging she retreated out of the room. As Lydia made her way down the long hallway that lead to the elevator she bumped into a man she didn't recognize. She quickly paused and turned to look at the him as she sensed something didn't feel right.   
  That's when she noticed it. The small distinct flashing red light that would have been missed by the normal human eye. Before she can even move to call security, the man hits a button and she is flung out the window due to the sudden blast. She is disoriented and ears bleeding. She can't think; the pain and the confusion are too much for her to realize she's falling to her death (for her civilian life at least).  
Still several feet up in the air, she is ultimately 'saved.' She is put down a few seconds later, being steadied on her feet. She stumbles a little and rubs at her ears; they're still bleeding and they're still ringing like church bells. The world is still spinning, spinning, spinning, but she's just able to make out the figure that had just saved her is Spider-Man aka Peter Parker alter ego.  
   "You're on fire!"  
Peter exclaims alarmingly. He moves forward to most likely put it out, only to jerk backwards at the last second.  
  "I— Nope! I..."  
Started Lydia confused. She's still staggering a little and her head still feels like it's going to split in half. She glances down on her sweater and would you look at that, she really is on fire. Damn, and the black button up is one of her favorites too. She pats the flames down, still trying her best to keep her balance.  
   "You... don't seem that bothered by the fact that you're on fire,"  
Noted Peter sounding a little aghast at her completely calm demeanor. She squints at him in an attempt to glower at him to intimidate or to make a point, but the back of her mind is pretty sure her glares just comes across as a look of utter confusion.  
   "I didn't need you to save me."  
Lydia growled at her friend. She sure her eyes briefly shifted from their  chocolate brown to a blood red as he freezes, almost as if someone had just pulled a gun on him. She isn't, however, the best judge since her head still feels like it's not screwed on straight and she's dizzy; she probably had just imagined it because not even a second later, Peter has the audacity to laugh, albeit sounding a bit forced.  
  "You just fell from a skyscraper so if I hadn't been there, you... woulda gone splat."  
Retorted Peter. Lydia tries her best to roll her eyes in annoyances but it hurts to much to do it so she settles for letting out a sigh and cross her arms over her chest.   
  " Whatever."  
She muttered. That's when it hits her. Anxiety and panic rushed threw her body as she looks at the building that was on fire. She looks back at Peter before looking around. Her brown eyes looked at Peter with absolute horror.  
   " Where's Mel."  
She demanded. Her voice trembled as the goddess looked back at the wreckage.  
     " Awww our little Loki spawn does have heart."  
Cooed a male voice jokingly. Lydia whipped around to see Tony was landing on the ground near them. He was holding a Melanie,who looked rather annoyed, in his arms. He dropped the girl on the ground before looking back at Peter. Tony's calm and joking demeanour melted away leaving a hard stoney serious look.  
    " Get back to the compound now! All of you! That's an order! Your father will catch you up on the situation."  
Said Tony in a serious voice as he stared at Peter. He nodded understandingly. Tony then flew into the air and stared helping the fire man with the fire. Lydia felt sick to her stomach. When ever Tony went serious it never meant anything good.  
    " Vhat was that about?"  
Asked Melanie. Her Slovakian accent dripping with concern and fear. she looked at Peter. He shrugged.  
   " We should head back to the compound. This is obviously very serious."  
Said Peter. Both girls nodded in agreement.

\---  
 _ **Meanwhile...**_  
 _ **Natasha Romanoff**_

The ex assassin glanced over at her soulmate alarmed. Natasha lowered her pistol as she staggered towards him. He had a bullet wound in his shoulder. He didn't seemed fazed in any sense. He raised his hand and let it hover over the wound. A bright gold light emulated from his hand as his magic started to heal him. Natasha quickly whipped around as new set of Hydra agents made their way towards them. She quickly unloaded all the remaining bullets of her pistol into the agents.  
   " Shit."  
She grunted as she realized she need four more bullets to deal with the four men that were left. She quickly pulled out her dagger before sprinting towards one of the agents and burying her knife deep into the agents chest and using his body as shield as she undergo gunfire. She tossed his body to the ground once she was close enough to one of the other agents. She slit the throat of the other agent leaving the two remanding Hydra agents. Before she could do anything Loki threw two of his daggers that landed perfectly in their agents chest making fall to the ground dead. Natasha ran to his side and caught him as he nearly fell back down again. The trickster god looked pale and beyond exhausted.  
   " Loki your pushing yourself to much."  
Said Natasha concerned as she looked up at her soulmate.  
   " I know love but we have no time to worry about my health. We need to clear the compound out of these Hydra fifth."  
Said Loki as he placed a hand on Natasha check. He gave her small kiss on the lips before slowly pulling away. The pair froze as they heard another explosion erupt from another part of the compound.  
   " We need to get out of here now!"  
Said Loki calmly as he looked at Natasha who nodded in agreement. She reached into her ear and tapped hear com but all she received was static.  
   " Damn it."  
Cursed Natasha as she lowered her hand.  
   " The coms are down. I doubt anyone else knows about Hydra bombing the compound."  
Said Natasha as she looked around the room for a possible exit. She decide on the back door. She paled as terrifying thought crossed her mind.  
    " What if someone of team tells the kids to go back to the compound or they go after the kids."  
Said Natasha worriedly. Loki freezed. He hadn't thought about it. He gritted his teeth as he thought about his princess getting hur.  
    " We need to find a way to get the coms back up."  
Said Loki in dark tone. Natasha nodded. She knew that Loki was thinking the same exact thing as she was. Which was that they weren't going to let anyone hurt their daughter.  
   " I know a way. Do think you'll be able to walk on you own?"  
She asked. Loki nodded. They made their way threw the wreckage. They saw the blurr of blueish silver past them. Now suddenly standing in front of them was Natasha partner and best friend, Clint Barton and his soulmate, Pietro Maximoff. They looked pretty battered up and had few cuts and bruise. Pietro also had a gunshot wound in his shoulder.  
   " Where's the rest of the team? What the hells going on?"  
Asked Clint as he lowered his bow. And before Natasha or Loki could respond Pietro is quick to cut them off.  
   " Where's Wanda? Is she okay? Is Melanie okay?"  
Demanded Pietro. Natasha normally would have smiled at how adorable Pietro was when he got all overprotective brother/dad on them but now wasn't the time for that.  
   " Wanda and Vision luckily left for a mission in London last night. They probably got the news by now and are heading to the safe house in Liverpool. Steve, Bucky and Sam are in Brooklyn. Thor with Jane in Asgard.   Banners locations unknown. And Tony left to STARK enterprises not to long after Hydra knocked out our coms and rest of forms of communications. As for our kids I currently don't know their status."  
Said Natasha. They nodded.  
    " We need to get communication up."  
Said Clint. Everyone nodded in agreement. They soon  started towards Tony's and Bruce lab. As they walked into the lab Pietro had quick took out any of the Hydra agents that had been in the lab.  
   " The emergency phone Tony made will only be able to send out one message without beging tracked. We need to agree on message."  
Said Natasha. They all nodded.  
    " They need to head to a safe house that no one knows about."  
Said Clint. Loki and Natasha shared a knowing look before nodding in a silent agreement.  
   " We have a safe house in a small city called Riverdale. Trust me not even SHIELD knows about it."  
Said Natasha. Pietro glanced over at his husband waiting for a responds. Clint gives a small nodded.  
   " I trust you."  
Said Clint. Pietro nodded in agreement. Natasha walked around the large medical table before finding the emergency phone. She quickly types in the location of the safe you e before glancing over at trio.  
   " I'm telling to keep undercover and not engage with anything. Will get them when everything settle. And that the safe house should have enough money for anything they might need. I of course said that we love them all and to be on guard."  
Said Natasha as she hit the send button


End file.
